


Full Circle

by lesbiandiasterbeauregard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role Campaign 2 - Fandom, Wildemount Campaign - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Caleb Widogast backstory, M/M, Soltryce Academy, There will be more characters and more relationships and we travel through backstory, Wildemount Campaign Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandiasterbeauregard/pseuds/lesbiandiasterbeauregard
Summary: Caleb backstory! A week prior to a visit with their parents (not the BAD one, but the OH NO one) Trent Ikithon informs his students that they will be going to a ball at the Soltryce Academy. Aeodwulf pulls Caleb aside for a conversation.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on my fic! Special shout out to @sockablock and @mollymauksonewizard for betaing and being super helpful in the development of characters and the fun grammar stuff. As a disclaimer, I have no issues with bi!Caleb or pan!Caleb as I don't think Liam would do us a dirty and make him straight after bi!Vax and all of the drooling over Mollymauk and Fjord.

It was the week before they were due to visit with their families when Master Ikithon called the trio into his office. “The Academy will be hosting a ball for the graduating class in three days. I expect you all to be there, well dressed and ready to use any means necessary to search for any traitors to the Empire in the midst of the Academy. Go into the city to get any dress clothes that you may need.  Dismissed.”

The door closes with a resounding thud behind them as the Astrid, Aeodwulf, and Caleb begin the walk to the shopping district of the town.

“He makes it too easy. A ball? Everyone will be so drunk that prying information from them won’t even require  _ suggestion _ .”

“ _ Suggestion _ isn’t exactly keeping a low profile, Astrid.”

“Only if they manage to resist. And I’m just so charming that they can’t help but listen to me.  _ Isn’t that right Caleb? _ ”

Her voice drips with the tempting lure of a  _ charm person _ . Caleb feels his brain ready to buckle to his friend’s demands before Astrid’s enchantment is broken by Aeodwulf casting  _ dispel magic _ .

“Behave.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Aeodwulf.” She shoots a wink over her shoulder before flouncing into the fancy dress shop ahead.

Bracing himself to enter what was going to be a busy store with prices that would make him cringe, Caleb jumps when a hand claps down on his shoulder.

“Caleb, I wanted to speak with you for a minute.”

“Is that not what we are doing?”

“ _ Sehr lustig _ . You are not a very subtle man; you know?”

“If you are talking about the book that I took from Master Ikithon, he had given me permission and I returned it later. I did not steal it.”

“I don’t care about the book, Caleb.”

“You should. It was a very interesting read. It had many theories on the manipulation of time through magic as well as---“

“You and books.” He grumbles with a shake of his head. Aeodwulf crowds him against the side of the shop. “I’m starting to think that you like them more than you like me.”

Caleb sputters, frantically trying to find a lie to tell. If Master Ikithon finds out that he had interests outside of magic and the protection of the Empire, he would be beaten.

“Breathe,  _ mein liebste _ . You are almost the same colour as your hair.” Aeodwulf presses a cold, dark hand to the heat of his face.

“How did you know?” Caleb stumbles his way backwards, huffing out a gust of air when his back hits the brick of the wall.

“Like I said, you are not a very subtle man.” The hand that was on his cheek moves into his hair, “I’ve seen the way you look at me. How fast you are to try and look away to avoid being caught. Not fast enough.”

“ _ Es tut mir Leid _ , Aeodwulf.” Caleb bows his head in shame, bracing himself for the blow that he knew would come. Master Ikithon would expect nothing less.

“ _ Nein _ , Caleb.” Aeodwulf pushes his chin up with one hand while the other brushes the hair out of Caleb’s eyes. “Be my date to the ball?”

“ _ Ja, absolut _ .”

* * *

“You were always a better dancer than me Astrid.” Caleb mumbles. Trying to waltz backwards was more difficult than he had anticipated. Even with his keen mind, recalling the steps in a reverse order while making sure that he didn’t try to start leading was an ambitious task. Aeodwulf would want to be in charge. He always did.

“As true as that may be, it’s not me that Aeodwulf want to dance with.” It is hard to tell, it always was for Caleb, but it sounded like there was an edge to her words. Was she mad that Aeodwulf had asked him to be his date? She had never shown any visible interest in their fellow classmate, had she?

A sharp poke in his side, “You stopped dancing.”

“ _ Schiesse _ . Sorry, I got lost in my brain.”

Another poke. “Pay attention to me. You asked for my help. You said –-“

“I said that I would let you copy  _ Mass Suggestion _ from my book. Ja, I know Astrid. I never ---“

“You never forget.” A slight smirk crosses over her face, but the dark frustration remains in her eyes, as she pokes him once again. Speaking the command word for the Instrument of Illusions, she once again begins to lead him around the room in a waltz.

* * *

“Caleb, can you help with my hair?” Astrid’s voice rings out in his mind.

Pulling a piece of coiled copper wire to his lips he replies, “I am on my way.”

He examines himself in the mirror one last time, and adjusts the jacket to align its v-line with the vest underneath. He is wearing a plain white shirt and had it buttoned up fully to support the elegant tie he is wearing, a parting gift from his parents. On top of the shirt, he is wearing a deep navy vest with a deep v-line.

The matching jacket was tailor-made for him, it’s a perfect fit. Master Ikithon had commissioned his and Aeodwulf’s suits two years ago. It had been hanging in his closet and a quick  _ prestidigitation  _ had removed any dust. The jacket was the same length all around, with a vent at the back. There’s a single pocket on one side containing his spell book and a single breast pocket which contains his component pouch. Master Ikithon demanded that they should always be ready. If they are to be scoping out the students of the Academy for traitors to the Empire, it would be beneficial to have extra spells available.

“Caleb.”

“ _ Hab Geduld _ , Astrid.”

He runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back. He shuffles down the hallway, walking quietly in his cap toe oxfords and casts  _ knock _ on Astrid’s door. The door swings open and a loud knock sounds down the hallway.

Astrid sits at her study table, tapping her nails on the oak wood. The smell of ink drying permeates the air and her spell book lies open the arcane swirls sparkling as they settled on the paper. She is wearing a dark green dress which flows halfway down her shoulders finishing in a sweetheart neckline.  It fits snugly, accentuating her breasts but skirting delicately around the impression that she belonged to the local brothel.

Her arms have been covered with a translucent sleeve down to her wrists. The sleeves are tight, but not restrictive enough to interfere with the somatic requirements for casting.

The dress’ waist is thin, but it is a comfortable fit. A wide strip of leather is wrapped around her waist concealing the yew wand that had been slipped into her belt. Below the waist, the dress widens into a bustle skirt with many hidden pockets for components.

“Astrid.  _ Du bist schön _ .”

“With you both too busy courting each other, someone needs to do what Master Ikithon asked.” She grumbles, shaking her hair out of its braid. “Enchantment spells work better when your target’s attention is elsewhere. I cannot say how effective your evocation spells will be while you are busy gazing into Wulf’s eyes.” 

Caleb begins to weave small beads and pearls into her hair puzzled by her aggressive tone. “I will not let any foolish affections interrupt a task from Master Ikithon. I am here to root out traitors to the Empire, and burn them where they stand. Just as you are there to control them and Aeodwulf is there to conjure solutions to our problems.”

“My ears are burning. Is someone talking about me?” Aeodwulf’s voice booms out from behind him causing Caleb to drop a handful of beads across the floor.

He leans against the frame with hands in his pockets. He is dressed in a smooth red shirt which is buttoned up, contrasting the black single breasted jacket which he had left unbuttoned. It is a casual look which he managed to make classy. He shot a wink at Caleb who was openly gawking at the man who would be accompanying him to the ball.

“You two are disgusting.” Astrid huffs, snatching up her spell book before stomping off. Her heels click down the hallway marking a sharp staccato in her rage.

“Just ignore her.” Aeodwulf reaches out to take Caleb’s shaking hand, and brushes a kiss against his knuckles. “She is jealous that I have the most beautiful date, and she is alone.”

“Nein, I don’t think that’s the reason she’s mad. I think she is mad that you are going with me, instead of with her.”

“It does not matter. Tonight you are the only one that does.”

“But Master Ikithon ---“

“Astrid will handle it.”

“She is going to be furious.”

“Let her be.” He tugs him forwards, tucking Caleb’s left arm under his right. “We must be going. Master Ikithon will be angry if we are late.”

“We can not have that.” Caleb tilts his head, a smile lighting up his features.

 

Seated in a small carriage, Astrid, Aeodwulf, and Caleb began the ride from their residency with Master Ikithon to Rexxentrum. Astrid sat reviewing the addition of  _ mass suggestion _ blatantly ignoring Caleb and Aeodwulf’s intertwined fingers.In the centre of town, four slim, round towers piercing the sky are the first thing that Caleb sees of the Soltryce Academy. It had been a while since they had been to Rexxentrum. The sound of fiddles and cheering can be heard from the outside gates.

Aeodwulf presses his lips to the shell of Caleb’s ear, “I know you do not like the crowds. If you need some air let me know, and we can leave.”

“But Master Ikithon wants us to get information about the goings on within the Academy.”

“We both know who the best talker is in this trio.”

“You?”

“Only for you,  _ mein liebste _ .”

Caleb feels his face flush at the term of endearment. The instrumentation changes as the group of bards pull out horns and begin a waltz.

The tune is familiar. He feels as though he has been put into a trance as the music leads him through repetitious scales. Aeodwulf pulls him towards the centre of the room where a mirage of colours had already begun dancing.

Gently placing his right hand on the small of Caleb’s back and giving Caleb’s right hand a squeeze, Aeodwulf began leading him around the room. Caleb awkwardly places his left hand on Aeodwulf’s shoulder as they whisk by a scowling Astrid.

“We should not be doing this.”

“Why not?”

“People are staring.”

“I am dancing with the most handsome wizard they have ever laid eyes on. Of course they are staring.”

“Are you suggesting we dance with everyone until they tell us their secrets?” Caleb smirks, ducking under the taller man’s arm as he turns him.

A short burst of applause accompanies the end of the waltz, and the bards change instruments yet again. This time, the song is faster, in common time, and much more sensual.

“ _ Ein liebtanz _ .” Aeodwulf gasps excitedly. He quickly switches the placement of their hands to grasp his forearm, “You lead.”

And so he does, stepping forwards into Aeodwulf’s space until they are chest to chest, pivoting his body to step his left leg between Aeodwulf’s. Aeodwulf twists his body swinging his left foot over Caleb’s right leg bringing his knee forwards and then backwards.

He takes a step back and the to the right before leading Caleb around in a slow turn on the ball of his foot. Once, twice, and then a third time before swinging his leg wide to once again let Caleb step forwards. Aeodwulf flicks his leg artfully to the front and the back repeatedly, allowing his body to be twisted back and forth as Caleb steps from side to side.

Slow, quick, quick. Slow, quick, quick. Caleb leads Aeodwulf around the now emptied dance area. He pauses to let Aeodwulf begin to slide down, bending one knee, extending the other as he pulls him in a few quick circles. Using the momentum from the turn, Caleb pulls up sharply, lifting Aeodwulf off of the ground. They continue to circle each other and Aeodwulf kicks his leg high, recommencing their movement across the floor.

Crossing steps between each others legs, their bodies pressed closed, and their grips tight, they take seven quick steps backwards, pause, one slow forward, four quick back, one slow forward. They surge forwards and Aeodwulf once again uses Caleb as a pivot point twisting him around while he does some intricate footwork. He leaps over Caleb’s leg and slides deep into the ending position.

Breathing heavily, it takes Caleb a moment to realize that the applause was not for the musicians but for them. Too absorbed in their dance, the wizards had not realized that the crowd had emptied from the dance floor to watch them tango. Feeling his face warm, Caleb wrenches himself from Aeodwulf’s grasp and fled out the door.

There were too many eyes on him. He’s supposed to be subtle. How is he supposed to be getting information from anyone if all people are going to do is talk to him about dancing? Master Ikithon is going hurt him for not following orders.

“Caleb!” Aeodwulf calls after him. The clapping of his brogues following him down the hallway sounded like crashes of thunder as reality began to slip away and anxiety took its place. A sharp tug on his sleeve caused him to whirl around an orb of electricity appearing in his hand reflecting in Aeodwulf’s dark eyes and the orb began reaching out tendrils towards him.

“ _ Da ich bin! Da ich bin! _ It’s me, Caleb. It’s Aeodwulf. I’m not going to hurt you, liebste.”

The ball of lightning he had prepared in self defence sputters and disappears.

“You are okay. I shouldn’t have pushed you to dance. We should have stayed on the sides. I’m so sorry Caleb. Please tell me I’ve haven’t ruined everything.”

“ _ Nein _ . You haven’t. If there’s anyone who’s ruined everything, it’s me. Master Ikithon is going to be furious with me. Oh gods.”

“For dancing?  _ Nein _ , Caleb if anything you have made it easier for Astrid to get information without being noticed. We will be all that anyone remembers tonight and tomorrow we will deal with the traitors that Astrid discovers.”

“Are you certain?”

“Would I lie to you, liebste?” Aeodwulf asks, wrapping his arm around his partner’s waist.

“ _ Nein _ .”

“ _ Nein _ .” Aeodwulf bends his neck down to press a soft kiss to Caleb’s mouth, his cheek and then an open mouthed one on his neck that causes jolts of electricity to shudder through his body. “Let us go home. As you have seen by my dancing, I am more than adequately flexible. Something I hope you can put to good use.” A smirk, a wink, and a pinch later, Caleb and Aeodwulf take off at a sprint towards their carriage. Leaving a seething Astrid alone behind them, and a rather embarrassed driver at their front trying to ignore the moans coming from his passengers.

* * *

Caleb wakes in an unfamiliar room, feeling trapped under an unknown weight. Readying a fireball, he looked around for his interrogator. Was this yet another test from Master Ikithon? Had he drugged them to torture them to prove their loyalty under the sharp point of a knife?

Turning his head, he lets the spell fizzle away when he realizes that it was a very naked Aeodwulf crushing him into a goose feather bed.

“ _ Guten Morgen Schönheit _ .” Aeodwulf mumbles sleepily as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Caleb smiles and basks in the warmth of Aeodwulf embrace. They would be heading back to the Zemnian Fields tomorrow. He would get to see his parents again before the final test that Master Ikathon had in store. After they finished their training, perhaps all three families could have dinner together to celebrate their success and everything would be perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've headcanoned Astrid as a school of enchantment wizard and Aeodwulf as a school of conjuration wizard. Of course, they have the really painful spells that they use to execute traitors to the Empire courtesy of the school of evocation but I think it would be beneficial for the trio to have different skill sets that they can use for interrogating and other fun stuff that Ikithon makes them do.
> 
> Oh and for your viewing pleasure here are some videos I used for some inspiration
> 
> Old German Waltz:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ub3L_Dy108
> 
> The Men’s Tango/liebtanz: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_ld91XqVBc


End file.
